Soil moisture sensors typically include one or more electrodes that are placed in contact with soil at a specific location. A sensor measures electrical values on the electrodes, determines a moisture value, and then communicates these values back to an irrigation controller.
However, these moisture sensors can be difficult to properly install in the soil. Improper installation can lead to inaccurate or misleading moisture data. Further, these moisture sensors are susceptible to damage from grounds keeping equipment. Such damage can result in water leakage into the soil moisture sensor, damaging the sensitive internal electronics.